It's going to be okay
by BeastsRose23
Summary: Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny are forced to stay behind at Grimmauld while their men go off and fight. What happens while they're gone? What happens when they return? HrxD PxR LxH GxB *Pen Name Changed!*


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, I just enjoy playing with her characters.

I didn't have this beta'd so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I tried to get them all but if there are some then just let me know and I'll fix it. Enjoy.

**A/N:** This story has some medical situations in it. Just to be clear: I am NOT a doctor, nor do I have extensive medical knowledge. If you have any questions concerning a situation you are in then PLEASE see your doctor!

It's going to be okay

It was an unusually warm night in October and I was in the library staring out the window into the night. The war was getting worse with each passing day and there were more and more Death Eater attacks. Ron, Harry, and I were researching and searching for horocruxes and we had found almost all of them. Meanwhile, the Order was doing the best that they could to keep the Death Eaters at bay.

"I wonder what they're talking about" I heard Pansy ask behind me. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco turned to the Light not long after Voldemort returned to power. It took awhile, a _long_ while, but eventually we all became friends. Currently, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore were talking in the kitchen. The Order meeting had been over for a few hours but Dumbledore asked them to stay after.

"I don't know" Luna answered.

"We could always find out." Ginny said.

"I doubt it. Knowing Dumbledore he probably put up a silencing charm that the Extendable Ears can't get around." I said as I turned to face the girls.

Ginny sighed. "You're right. I just hope that it's not another mission."

"Yeah. I couldn't stand it the last time they were gone" Pansy said. Pansy was currently dating Ron, Luna was dating Harry, Ginny was dating Blaise, and I was dating Draco. I know, I know…me, the Gryffindor Bookworm/Princess (depending on who you talked to), was dating the Slytherin Prince. The last time the boys went on a mission they were gone for nine months. We just about went crazy with worry.

"Let's hope for the best" Luna commented just as the door opened. In walked Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Draco.

"So…what happened?" Ginny asked. The guys looked at each other as if contemplating if they should

tell us. Draco sighed, "Blaise, Severus, and I are to return to Voldemort's ranks to spy." Everyone was silent.

"For how long?" I asked after a moment.

"We don't know" Blaise answered. Harry then spoke before anyone could say anything else.

"Ron and I are leaving to destroy horocruxes since we now know where they all are." Again everyone was silent.

"I'm going with you" I said as I looked between Harry and Ron.

"No you're not" Draco said.

"Yes I am" I argued.

"Sorry Mione but you, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy are to stay here. Dumbledore agrees. We don't want to take the chance that anything will happen to any of you" Harry said.

"How long will you be gone?" Pansy asked before I could retort. I knew that this was hard for her.

"We're not sure" Ron answered.

"When do you guys leave?" Luna asked close to tears.

"Tomorrow morning" Harry said after a moment's hesitation.

"WHAT?" Pansy, Ginny, Luna, and I exclaimed at once. Pansy started crying, Luna was struggling to not cry and Ginny had tears in her eyes. I glanced around once more before standing and leaving. I couldn't handle it. They were leaving so soon and neither group had any idea how long they'd be gone.

I had been up in my room for about all of five minutes when there was a knock. I mumbled a quiet 'come in' without looking up from my position on my bed. A few seconds later I was wrapped in a pair of arms that I had come to love.

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked looking up at him.

"So I can gather information for the Order."

"Promise that you'll be careful. Promise that you'll come back to me" I pleaded. I needed to know that he'd at least try to come back.

"Mione, I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to. I'll come back. I promise" he reassured. We laid there for awhile lost in our own thoughts.

"Mione, can I ask you something?" Draco asked. I nodded not really wanting to talk.

"I love you Mione and I don't like spending time away from you. Unfortunately, I have to but I can't leave without knowing something first. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" I lifted my head so I could look him in the face. I saw so many emotions that I couldn't pick one out.

After a moment I answered, "Yes. Yes I will marry you Draco!" His smile was blinding as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He took the ring out and placed it on the correct finger. It was platinum with a princess cut diamond in the center. Emeralds and rubies were set around it. It was beautiful. He kissed the ring then my fingers, then my hand, all the way up to my mouth. The kiss was so passionate. It held all our love and I didn't want it to stop. Soon our heated kisses turned to more. Draco put up strong silencing and locking charms and we spent our last night for awhile together. I had a feeling the others were doing the same.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

At dawn all of us were in the kitchen sitting at the table with cups of coffee or tea. We were all to scared or nervous to eat anything. Suddenly to door opened and Dumbledore walked in. "It's time" was all he said before turning around and leaving. We slowly got up and followed.

"Now, you all know your assignments. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini, Professor Snape will meet you there. Mr. Wesley and Mr. Potter, you know where to go." The boys nodded and Dumbledore left through the floo back to Hogwarts. Without realizing it, the couples paired off and went to different corners of the room.

"I don't want to leave you" Draco said taking me into his arms.

"I know. I don't want you to leave either but you have to" I said while trying to not cry. Unfortunately Draco noticed.

"Don't cry Mia. I'll come back. I promise. We have a future together. One that I wouldn't miss for the world."

"Be safe. I know that I won't have any contact with you so I'm going to tell you now and I don't want you to ever forget it. I love you. I love you so much. Please come back –" I didn't have a chance to finish because I found myself in one of the most passionate kisses that I have ever experienced.

"I love you too. Don't ever doubt that. I will come back." He kissed me once more before meeting Blaise. I hugged the others and said my good-byes, as did the other girls. All too soon they were flooing or apparating away. Pansy, Luna, Ginny, and I cried while trying to comforting each other. We knew that it'd be awhile before we saw them again but we also knew that together we would make it through.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A week had passed and the girls and I were in the library doing what we did most every day. We were lounging around wishing the guys were here. Luna and I were in the chairs, and I had a book in my lap. I had tried reading it but gave up after reading the same line twenty times and not comprehending a word. Ginny was lying on the couch, and Pansy was wondering aimlessly through the aisles of books.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. Luna jumped and fell out of her chair; I jumped and stood with my wand poised ready for an attack; Pansy came running from wherever she was to see what happened.

"What? What happened?" Pansy asked slightly frightened and out of breath.

"I don't know. Gin what's wrong?" I asked the red head.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're engaged?" she half-asked half-yelled. I smiled sheepishly. "I forgot? With the boys leaving and everything I guess I forgot to tell you guys." I was then tackled by a screaming, or was it squealing, Pansy.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks Pansy" I said as she released me.

"Congrats Mione" Luna said in her dreamy tone as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Luna."

I was then bombarded by Ginny. Luckily there was nothing behind me as we both ended up on the floor. "Congrats Mione! I can't believe it! You're getting married!"

"Thank you Ginny." We spent the rest of the night discussing plans for my wedding. We were all thankful for the distraction, even if it was only temporary.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A couple of months had passed and there was still no word about anything. Snape said that Draco and Blaise were so far undercover that it was impossible for them to come to Order meetings without getting caught. He, himself had a hard time attending and missed many. There was no word on Harry and Ron's progress. I really wished I had gone with them, just for the sake of doing _something_.

I was sitting in the library with Luna and Pansy, like we did most days, when Ginny came bursting through the door near tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong" I asked as I got up.

"Oh Merlin, Mione. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm only eighteen and I can't do it by myself! Blaise isn't here and I don't know when I'm going to see him again or if I'll ever see him again!" Ginny ranted very near hysteria.

"Ginny, breathe" Pansy said as she got up and went to Ginny.

When she was calmer I got up and puller her into a hug. "Now, Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." A silence fell over us as none of us knew what to do or say. We were all in shock.

"Huh?" Pansy managed to say first.

"I'm pregnant. I have been feeling off for the past week but thought that I was just getting a virus so I didn't worry about it too much, but today I was supposed to get my period. I always get it at the same time each month. It's like clockwork and I've never missed. Today I didn't get it and then I realized that I didn't get it last month either. I was so worried about the boys that I didn't notice. So I ran a few tests and found that I'm pregnant, about two months. Oh Merlin. Guys I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm only eighteen. I haven't seen Blaise in two months. Mum is gone. I can't do it alone." As tears started falling down her cheeks, I hugged her tighter.

"It's alright Gin. Everything is going to be okay. It'll all work out, you'll see. Your mum may be gone, but you've got us. I'm not going anywhere and I don't think Pansy and Luna are either. Right guys?" I said looking to Pansy and Luna.

"Definitely, Mione. You're stuck with us, Gin. We'll do all we can to help you out. Don't worry about it." Pansy said and Luna nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later found Ginny in a better mood. She was discussing babies with Pansy and Luna. I was back sitting in my favorite chair thinking. Ginny announcing she was pregnant got me thinking back to my last period. I hadn't had my period for two months either. I hadn't given it much thought, thinking that it was probably due to stress, but now I wasn't so sure. I hadn't had any symptoms that suggest I may be pregnant but that didn't mean I wasn't.

"Are you alright Mione?" Luna asked. Pansy and Ginny turned to look at me.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Pansy asked this time.

I sighed. "My last period was two months ago too." They just stared at me. Ginny managed to find her voice first. "You mean to tell us that you may be pregnant too?" I just nodded. "Do you want me to do a pregnancy test?" I just nodded again.

I laid down on the couch and waited for Ginny to perform the simple spell. She waved her want over my abdomen and after a second it glowed blue. I just stared at my stomach, not comprehending what it meant.

"Mione?" Ginny started, "Are you alright?" I just stared at her. I was in shock. I was pregnant.

"Oh Merlin. I'm pregnant." Was all I was able to say but the excitement was evident in my voice. I was only nineteen but I'd always wanted to be a mother, and the fact that it was Draco's child made the situation ten times better. I knew it was going to be hard, but when had I ever backed away from a challenge? I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

The other three squealed in excitement and launched themselves at me with Luna and Pansy being careful to not hurt me or Ginny.

"Merlin, Hermione. Our children are going to grow up together! It would be totally awesome if all four of us were pregnant together though" Ginny said before turning toward Luna and Pansy. "You're not pregnant are you?" Ginny asked teasingly.

They stopped for a minute to think. After a moment, Luna and Pansy's eyes widened at the same time. "Are you?" I asked surprised.

"Possibly. I haven't had my period since the boys left" Pansy answered.

"Same here" Luna said.

"Oh my Merlin" Ginny said, while I just nodded in agreement. The two were quickly tested and were indeed pregnant. We spent the rest of the night just talking about our children, our boys, and our futures.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

At the next Order meeting, we informed Dumbledore and the rest of the Order that the four of us were pregnant. More wards and protection charms went up around the house and the property to ensure that no one who wasn't welcome could get in. Each of us, save Pansy, where important members of the Order and of the Light. If Voldemort found out we were pregnant then we'd be in more danger than we were now, and Pansy was wanted by Voldemort for betrayal, so she was in just as much, if not more, danger that the rest of us were.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The next few weeks passed as normally as possible. Poppy gave us our first check-up right after the Order meeting and everything was normal for us. We each had moved upstairs to the fourth floor to bigger rooms. We had thought that the house only had three stories, but were proved wrong when the extra enchantments and wards went up. A ward was found that hid the staircase going up to the fourth and fifth levels. Since he never said anything, we suspected Sirius didn't know about it.

After exploring the newly found levels, the girls and I decided to move up to the fourth floor. The level itself was much larger than the first three levels and had twice as many rooms. We each chose two rooms, one for a bedroom and one for a nursery, and made changes to fit our desires. Each bedroom also had an en suite bathroom. No wonder it was hidden. The fifth level was set up for storage and had a lot of stuff already up there. I wanted to explore, but was told by Poppy that I couldn't risk it. "Who knows what dark curses are placed on the rubbish. You'll not be going up there in your state and that's final" she said after the tenth time I attempted to go up there. After my second attempt she placed charms to alert her when one of us four were going up there. I tried getting around them, but I was still caught each time.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Alright girls, who is going first?" Poppy asked as she set up for our checkups. It was time for our eighteen week checkup and the time that we'd find out the sexes. Once we found out, we'd finally be able to decorate the nurseries.

"I am, Poppy" Pansy said.

"Alright. Go ahead and lay down on the bed and we'll get started." Pansy did as she was told before Poppy started waving her wand.

After a few minutes she was finished, "Everything looks great. The baby is developing as it should. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're having a boy."

"A boy. I'm having a little boy." Turning to us she exclaimed, "Can you believe it? I'm going to have a son!" We congratulated her and started talking about ideas for the nursery while Ginny laid down for her examination.

"Well Ginny, everything is looking great. The baby is healthy and everything looks as it should. Would you like to know the sex?" Ginny merely nodded. "You are having a girl."

Ginny looked as if Christmas came early. "A girl. A little girl who will have her daddy wrapped around her little fingers, whom I can take shopping and dress in cute outfits. Oh Merlin, I'm going to have a daughter. I can't believe it!" Ginny kept rambling as she sat in the chair next to Pansy were they continued discussing their children. Meanwhile, Luna took her place for the exam.

"Your baby is healthy and active Luna. Everything is as it should be. Would you like to know the gender?" Poppy asked the blonde.

"Yes, please."

"You are having a boy."

In true Luna fashion, she smiled her dreamy smile, said "Wonderful," and moved to sit next to the other girls. It was my turn next. I took my place on the bed and waited for Poppy to start.

She took a bit longer than she did on the others and I was starting to worry something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Poppy? There isn't something wrong is there?" I didn't want to become hysterical because I knew it wasn't good for the baby, but when she didn't answer I was close to losing it.

It was a few more moments before Poppy spoke. "Overall the baby is doing well." She raised her hand to silence my questions, "However, there is one minor thing with the heart that I want to keep an eye on. There is a hole in the cartilage between the left and right ventricles, which isn't unusual for a developing fetus. What concerns me is that the hole is bigger than it should be and I'm worried it may not close in time. If it doesn't, then it is easily fixed when the baby is born. I just want to keep an eye on it to make sure that it doesn't affect the rest of the heart's development."

"Will there be any long term affects?" I asked. If this was going to affect my baby in the future then I wanted to know to what expect.

"No. Once it closes, either on its own or manually after the baby is born, then the heart will function as it should and you won't have to worry about it affecting the baby." I nodded.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby, Hermione?" I nodded eagerly. "You're having a girl."

A girl…with Draco's blonde hair, my mother's curls, and Draco's grey eyes. She'll be beautiful. I couldn't wait to meet her. If only Draco where here.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Life went on and there was still no word from Draco, Blaise, Harry, or Ron, but we hoped for the best. We were now entering our third trimester and were anxious for things to hurry along.

"Alright girls, it's time for your check-up. You are now entering your thirtieth week, correct?" Poppy asked as she walked into the library.

"Yes" Pansy answered as she laid on the designated couch while Luna, Ginny and I sat in chairs. Poppy proceeded to commence the normal check-up. Everything was as it should've been for Pansy, Luna, and Ginny. However, everything was not as it should've been with me.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Poppy asked as I laid on the couch.

"I'm feeling good. I've had a few contractions this past week but there were never more than two at a time." I answered as I got comfortable.

"That's normal for this stage. Your body is starting to prepare itself for birth." She explained as she started waving her wand. A few minutes passed before I saw a look of concern cross her features.

"Is everything alright Poppy?" I barely noticed the girls stop talking.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. The hole in the baby's heart has stopped closing. It is exactly the same size as it was a month ago. As I said before, it is nothing to worry about. It will either close in the next two months or I can close it once she is born. What has me concerned, though, is the amount of pressure on the baby's brain. It is slightly higher than is normal but not high enough for action to be taken. I will keep an eye on it over the next two months and hopefully as she continues to grow and develop the pressure will drop to the normal level."

"What will happen if it doesn't drop?" I asked trying not to let my feelings get the better of me for it would not be good for the baby. I felt Ginny take my hand in silent comfort, reminding me that she, Pansy and Luna were there for me.

"I won't lie to you Hermione, nor will I sugar coat it. There are a lot of things that could happen. If the pressure level stays the same then there is a chance that she may have some brain damage. If the pressure level rises, then I will have to take you to Hogwarts and deliver the baby early. If that happens then the chance of brain damage increases and she will have to stay in special care until her development is far enough to where she could survive on her own." I hadn't noticed the tears running down my cheek until Pansy wiped them away.

"So either way she will have brain damage?" Luna asked.

"Not necessarily. If the pressure level decreases then she may not have any brain damage at all, or if she does, it may not be noticeable. The only thing we can do right now is to hope and pray for the best." We all nodded. "Hermione, I want you to take it easy from now on. I don't want you to do anything that will stress you out or get you hyped up. You don't have to be on bed rest, but nothing extraneous." I nodded. I would do anything to make sure my little girl was healthy and if that meant being on bed rest then so be it.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Three days had passed since our check-ups and I was in the library with the girls relaxing on the couch. I had been feeling uncomfortable all morning and I was trying to relax in hopes that I might feel better. Pansy and Luna sat in the armchairs and Ginny sat in the loveseat. We had been discussing anything and everything but we always wound up talking about the guys and our children. We were expecting the teachers to arrive soon. The summer holidays had just started and those that were Order members were staying at Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly a sharp, intense pain ran across my lower back. I cried out while grabbing hold of the cushion underneath me. Pansy, Luna, and Ginny all sat up with alarmed looks.

"Hermione, what's wrong. What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I think it was a contraction but it was really intense." As soon as I finished my sentence I felt a gush between my legs. Looking down I realized that my waters had broke.

"Uh guys, my waters just broke. It's too early. I'm only 30 weeks. That's two months too early! This ca-" I cut off as another contraction hit just as intense as the first one.

"We need to call Poppy. Now. Hermione's going into labor and she shouldn't be" Pansy said, clearly taking charge of the situation. Luna managed to stand up and walk over to the fireplace. She flooed Poppy and rejoined us as soon as she was able to get up off the floor. Ginny came over and took my hand and started coaching me through the contractions. They were so intense that I struggled to keep my screams in. I had tears running down my eyes that neither of us bothered to wipe away. Pansy was busy cleaning and sanitizing everything and preparing what she could.

A couple of minutes passed before Poppy arrived. "Hermione, dear, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the most painful and one being the least, how painful are the contractions."

"Ten" I answered without a moment's hesitation. "Poppy, what's going on? It's too early. I shouldn't be in labor yet."

"I don't know Hermione, but I'm going to do all I can to make sure both you and your little girl make it through this." I nodded, not able to do much else as another contraction hit.

"Pansy or Luna, can one of you floo Megan? I'm going to need her help." Megan was a mediwitch who joined the Order during our seventh year. She was really sweet and it helped a lot to have two mediwitches around.

"I'll do it" Pansy said and she walked over to the fireplace. Not three minutes later Megan was stepping out and rushing over to us.

"What's happening?" she asked Poppy. Poppy started to explain what was going on in medical terms before they went about preparing the place for a premature newborn. Megan was preparing things for my little girl for after she was born and Poppy was preparing things for the actual birth. The contractions were on top of each other so I knew it wouldn't be long.

The girls had gathered around me and were giving me encouragement to get through this. I don't think I could've done this without them.

"You're doing so good Hermione. Not long now and you'll be able to meet your little girl" Ginny said still holding my hand.

"Everything's going to be alright Hermione. Don't worry. You'll see. Your little girl will make it through this and you will too" Pansy said as she brushed my damp hair from my eyes.

"Oh Merlin, guys. It hurts. It hurts so much. What if everything isn't alright? What if something is seriously wrong? I can't lose her. I can't. I haven't seen Draco in almost eight months and there's no guarantee that I'll even see him again. I can't lose her" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh. It's alright Hermione. Everything will work out. I have faith that it will. You'll see. I have faith. Have you picked a name for her yet?" Luna asked trying to get my mind off of my morbid thoughts.

"I've narrowed it down to three but I can't decide."

"Well let's hear them" Ginny urged.

"Lyra, Carina, or Ara (AYE-ra)."

"Sticking with the tradition then?" Pansy asked with a smile. I nodded returning her smile with a small one of my own. Since the other two had looks of confusion, Pansy filled them in on the Black family tradition.

"In the Black family, it is tradition to name children after constellations or stars. Like Sirius, Andromeda, Draco, and Regulus. They're all constellations. Hermione's decided to keep to tradition as the names she chose are of constellations" Pansy explained as Luna and Ginny nodded in understanding.

As one of the more intense contractions hit, I squeezed Ginny's hand causing her attention to return to me. "You're doing great Hermione. So great. Draco would be so proud of you." How I wished he was here with us. I needed him and I didn't even know where he was, how he was doing, or if he was even still alive.

Sensing that I was about to have a breakdown Luna returned our attentions to names. "Which of the three is your favorite Hermione?"

"It's between Lyra and Ara. I like them both and can't decide which one to use. I don't want to use them both because that just sounds weird." Lyra Ara or Ara Lyra…it just doesn't fit.

"Hmm…you're right. It does sound weird" Pansy agreed.

"How about you wait until she's born before deciding? They say that once you see your child you will know what his or her name should be. Perhaps they're right" Ginny suggested. Another contraction hit before I managed to respond and it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. If you think the Cruciartus hurts, then you are sorely mistaken. Labor made the Cruciartus feel like a walk in the park. That thought sparked something in my mind. The Cruciartus was supposed to be the most painful thing to ever be felt. If that is so, then why does this hurt more?

"Poppy, is it supposed to hurt his badly?" I asked.

"How bad is it exactly?"

"It feels worse than the Cruciartus" I gritted out between my teeth as a contraction hit.

A look of concern crossed her features. "No. Something's wrong. It's not supposed to be that bad, even without pain potions." As she spoke, Megan came over and together they began waving their wands. When they couldn't find anything they conjured up an image above my belly that reminded me of a muggle ultrasound image. After studying the image for a few moments, they seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Oh dear" Poppy said.

"What? What is it? Poppy, what's wrong?" I asked frantically through clenched teeth.

"The baby isn't in the correct position to be born. She's pushing against your uterus while its contracting, which is causing all the pain, but at the same time, she's doing harm to herself. With the position she's in, she has the potential to cause damage to her spine and possibly more, especially with the added pressure to her brain" Megan answered when Poppy didn't.

I was on the verge of a breakdown and I think the girls noticed. "Please tell me there is something you can do. There's a way to deliver her safely, right?" Pansy asked.

The two mediwitches sprung into action. "We'll have to do a caesarian immediately. The longer she's in that position, the greater the chances of her causing herself damage" Poppy said as she and Megan began altering the necessary equipment in order to get everything ready for the emergency surgery. They sanitized every surface possible, which included themselves and the girls. They had transfigured the couch into a bed and hung a sheet up just above my rounded belly so I couldn't see anything. "Alright girls, if you're going to be in here, then please stay with Hermione. Hermione, I need you to drink this potion. It's going to numb you so you won't feel us perform the surgery." I dutifully drank the potion given to me and felt it take affect almost immediately. "Hermione, I need you to relax as much as possible. Your stress added onto your daughter's stress will do more harm for her than good." I nodded in understanding and took deep breaths. With the girls' soothing words and encouragements and my deep breaths, I felt myself relax as much as I could under the circumstances.

They started the procedure, and I could tell from their movements that they were working as fast as they could. _Please let her be ok. Please. I can't lose her!_ I needed to know that she was going to be okay. I needed to know that everything was going to be okay. I needed to know that Draco was going to be okay.

"Everything is going to be fine. Your daughter will be fine. With you as her mother and Draco as her father, she's bound to be a fighter. Draco will be fine. When this bloody war is over, he'll come home to you and your daughter and you guys will be a family." I swear Ginny was a legilimens. "No, Hermione. I'm not a legilimens. We've been over this. I've just known you for so long that I can read you like a book" she said with a smile. I returned her smile as I let her previous words wash over me. I needed to have faith like Ginny and the girls did. Everything would be okay. My daughter will make it through this. I will make it through this. With any luck, Draco will make it through this, and if he didn't then I would make sure to tell my daughter every day about her father and how much he loved her, even though he didn't know about her.

Draco had confided in me once, when we first started dating, that when he got married and started a family, he wanted more than one child. Growing up as an only child, I could see where he was coming from and I agreed. I was surprised, though, when he said how much he wanted a little girl. "Of course I want a son who will be my heir and carry on the Malfoy name, but I also want a daughter. A little girl that I can spoil, and love. There hasn't been a girl born in the Malfoy line in so long, though." He was getting his wish and he didn't even know it. _He just has to come home. He has to._

Soon enough my little girl was born. Megan immediately began working on her while Poppy finished with me. Once she finished, Poppy joined Megan with my daughter. They worked tirelessly for Merlin knows how long. When they stopped, I could see that my daughter was placed in an incubator.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" I asked frantically.

The mediwitches just smiled. "You're daughter is fine. There's no damage to her spine, and I closed the whole in her heart. The pressure on her brain is still there but it has dropped slightly. I'll keep an eye on it but it looks as if it will go down. We'll have to wait to see if there's any damage, though. Now, she is ten weeks premature. Her lungs aren't fully developed, as is the case with many other organs. She'll have to stay in the incubator for now. She has a couple of spells on her that will help her develop and help her breath. As for you, Hermione, you will be sore for a couple of day and I want you to take it easy." I nodded. My little girl wasn't out of the woods yet, but she was close.

We were moved from the library up to my room. Poppy and Megan left, though Poppy would be back. She was staying at HQ during the summer holiday. The girls stayed with me keeping my mind off my morbid thoughts.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Pansy asked.

I nodded looking over to my daughter. "Lyra Michelle. Lyra Michelle Malfoy."

"It's beautiful, Mione" Ginny said.

"She beautiful, Mione" Luna added. I gave them a small smile.

"Everything's going to be alright Mione. You'll see. She'll be the smartest, brightest, most arrogant little girl we'll have the pleasure of meeting" Pansy said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Some weeks passed and Lyra was getting stronger everyday. The pressure on her brain was finally gone but not without scaring us half to death first. The pressure had fluctuated, but remained low enough to not cause alarm. One day it skyrocketed. Poppy appeared almost immediately with Megan not too far behind. They worked on her for what seemed like hours. The girls had to make me leave the room because I was an emotional mess. By the time they finished, the pressure on Lyra's brain had been lowered but it wasn't completely gone. There was still no telling if she'd have any lasting brain damage. A couple of weeks after that, Poppy announced that it was completely gone. Though she didn't' think there was any, Poppy said we'd have to wait until Lyra was older to test for brain damage.

The girls were due any day now. It was their fortieth week, and just our luck, they'd go into labor at the same time.

I was right, of course. It was a Saturday morning and we were in the library like usual. Lyra was in her bassinet next to the armchair that I occupied. Pansy was in the other armchair, Ginny was on the loveseat, and Luna was on the couch.

"Oh dear" Pansy said as she grabbed onto the arms of the chair.

"What?" I asked as I looked over to her.

"My waters just broke." That one sentence sent us all into action…well sent me into action. I sent a patronous down to Poppy before turning back to Pansy.

"Pansy do you want to stay here or go up to your room?" I asked.  
>"I don't think I'll make it to my room. The contractions are almost on top of each other."<p>

"Already?" Luna asked.

"Well I've been having contractions all morning but they weren't that bad so I thought it was nothing, but then my waters broke and they got really intense and started coming really close."

"We don't have time to move you Pansy. I'll transfigure the armchair into a bed for you" I told her. She nodded.

"In that case, can you transfigure the couch too, Mione?" I looked over to Luna to see her face scrunched in pain.

"You too Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I was the same as Pansy. I thought the contractions were nothing, but they've been getting more intense" She finished as I transfigured the couch into a bed.

I looked over to Ginny, "Are you in labor too?" When she didn't answer right away, I knew she was. Without her saying anything, I changed the loveseat into another bed. By the time Poppy and Megan arrived, all three were in active labor. I went over to Lyra and put up charms to make sure the girls' screams didn't disturb her. We didn't need a crying baby on top of everything.

Poppy had been expecting something like this to happen so she had been training me to help. We each took one of the girls and stayed with them. They were all healthy, and none of them had any problems with their pregnancies so we weren't expecting any problems with the deliveries. Soon enough, there were three crying newborns and three crying, happy mothers.

When the hype calmed down, I sat with the girls and we talked about our children."Have you guys chosen names yet?" I asked. All three couldn't decide on names, so they decided to do what I did and wait.

"Yes. May I present Alexander Michael Weasely" Pansy announced.

"It's brilliant" Ginny said and Pansy beamed.

"What about you, Luna?" I asked.

"James Sirius Potter."

"It wonderful, Luna. Harry would love it" I said with a smile. Turning to Ginny I said, "Alright Gin, your turn."

"Isabella Sienna Zambini."

"It's perfect, Ginny" Pansy said.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

It had been four months since Isabella, James, and Alexander were born. Lyra was six months and as far as anyone could tell she was a happy, healthy baby. Poppy nor Megan could find any lasting damage and I couldn't have been happier. Well, I could. We hadn't heard any news on the guys in months. Snape stopped coming to Order meetings because it was too dangerous. We knew the war was coming to an end but we didn't know when. The Order was rarely at HQ as they were always out on missions. Most of the time, it was just us and the children in the large house.

The day that Lyra turned six months old was the day that everything changed. Coincidentally, it was the same day that the guys left thirteen months previously. It had been over a year since we saw them and we didn't know if we'd ever see them again.

We had just put the kids down for their nap and we were in the library as usual when we heard a commotion downstairs. I grabbed my wand from the table and headed toward the door with the girls following.

"Gin, Luna, stay up here on the stairs. If it's Death Eaters, then grab the children and get to my safe house. Only the four of us know of it so you'll be safe there." They nodded and Pansy and I took off downstairs.

When we reached the bottom we stopped dead in our tracks. There in the entryway was Blaise. As Pansy went to pass me, I grabbed onto her arm to stop her. "What was the last thing you said to me at the end of fifth year?" I asked looking at Blaise.

He smiled before answering, "I don't want to take the mark like my parents want me to. I don't agree with their beliefs. Please tell me there is something I can do to help take the megalomaniac hypocrite down." I smiled and nodded at Pansy who proceeded to throw herself into Blaise's arms. He hugged her for a few minutes before releasing her and hugging me.

"Merlin, it's good to see you Blaise. Why are you here though? Last we heard, you were so far undercover that you couldn't get away" I said.

"The war's over. The final battle was at Hogwarts. Voldemort's dead. I saw Ron there but I didn't see Harry, and I haven't seen Draco in months." I nodded. I wouldn't cry. There's a chance he's still alive.

"Come, Blaise, Ginny and Luna are upstairs" Pansy said as we led him upstairs.

"Ginny, Luna, it's alright" I said as we came up the stairs.

"Thank Merlin. Who was it Mione?" Ginny asked.

I smirked at Pansy who stood next to me. We stepped aside to show her who our guest was.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Blaise?" she whispered. Blaise simply nodded before she flew into his arms. Luna, Pansy, and I returned to the library to let them have some privacy.

Sometime later they came in and sat on the couch. Well, Blaise sat on the couch and Ginny sat on his lap. If my boyfriend came home after a year then I wouldn't let him go either. "Ginny, have you told him?" Pansy asked.

"Told me what?" Blaise asked.

Ginny simply smiled. "Could one of you…" She trailed off and we knew what she wanted. Luna got up and left, going up stairs to get Isabella. She turned to Blaise, "Do you remember that last night before you left?" He nodded. "Well something came of that night."

Blaise caught on immediately. "Do you mean you were…and I have…?" Poor guy couldn't finish a sentence. Pansy and I giggled while Ginny smiled before nodding.

When we heard the door open, we looked to see Luna there holding a still sleeping Isabella. Ginny got up and met her halfway, taking Isabella in her arms before returning to the couch. Blaise had a look of awe on his face. While father met daughter, Luna caught Pansy's eye and motioned to the door. _Alex was awake._ As she passed me I grabbed her arm. "Could you…?" She caught onto my meaning and nodded.

When I turned my gaze back to Ginny and Blaise, Blaise had Isabella in his arms just staring at her with moist eyes. Ginny had a smile on her face as she watched father and daughter. A few minutes later, Luna and Pansy returned with all three children. Lyra reached for me as soon as she saw me and promptly snuggled into my arms when Pansy handed her to me. The girls sat down with their still half asleep boys who looked like they were nodding off again.

When Blaise looked up at us, shock was clear on his face. "All of you?" We simply nodded and smiled.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A few nights later, the girls, Blaise, and I were in the kitchen having just finished dinner when we heard the floo network activate in the sitting room. Thinking it was one of the Order members who had been passing through here, we continued our conversation. It wasn't until we heard a throat clear in the door way that we looked up. There stood Harry and Ron. After making sure it was really them Luna and Pansy tackled them and soon enough they were introduced to their sons. To say they were surprised was an understatement but they were ecstatic at the chance to be fathers. When the commotion calmed down I decided to ask about Draco.

"Sorry Mione. I haven't seen him since the battle" Ron answered.

"Same here. I got a brief chance to talk to him though. He said that if I saw you before he did then to tell you that he loves you and he'll make good on his promise" Harry said. I nodded. _Where was he?_ Sensing my souring mood, Lyra started to fuss. Picking her up, I left the kitchen, and the worried glances, and went upstairs.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A few weeks later there was still no word on Draco. Dumbledore and Harry had spoken for Blaise, Draco, and Snape, and they were cleared of all charges. Lyra was almost seven months old and I was worried that Draco would miss her growing up. I didn't even know if he was alive or not. I didn't know anything.

Another week had passed and still nothing. The others had announced their plans to marry after everything had calmed down. I was happy for them, but I still wanted my happy ending. It was Friday night, Lyra was officially seven months old and I hadn't seen or heard from Draco in fourteen months. I missed him so much. It was late and everyone was in bed asleep. Lyra was sleeping through the night so I didn't worry about her too much. If she did wake up, I had a charm around her crib that would alert me.

I was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of tea lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open. Thinking it was one of the guys or one of the girls I didn't pay it any attention. Imagine how surprised I was when I heard my name.

"Mione" a voice I longed to hear whispered. I whipped my head up to see him standing there.

"Draco." I wished to run to him, but the logical side was nagging at me to make sure it was really him. "What did you say to me when you proposed?"

I saw a ghost of a smile on his face for a second before he answered, "I love you Mione and I don't like spending time away from you. Unfortunately, I have to but I can't leave without knowing something first. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" With that I ran to him. He opened his arms and caught me as I flung myself at him.

"Draco. I've missed you. I've missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed you too, Mione. Thoughts of you are what got me through everything. I love you."  
>"I love you too. Merlin, I love you so much" I told him. We stood there simply holding each other. He was home and I wasn't letting him go anytime soon.<p>

Finally my curiosity got the better of me, "Where were you?"

He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. "I was knocked unconscious during the final battle. Poppy kept me in the back of the hospital wing until I woke up. I woke up a couple of weeks ago but Poppy wouldn't let me leave. She finally released me and I came straight here. I knew it was late but I couldn't wait anymore to see you."

"Why didn't you send word when you woke up? I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry. I should've sent word but I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you and hold you in my arms. Sending a letter or a patronous wouldn't have been enough."

"I forgive you. You're here now, and that's all that matters" I said as I snuggled into his arms much like Lyra did with me. _Lyra._ I had to tell him about his daughter.

"Draco, I know you just got back, and I know that we're not even married yet, but how do you feel about children?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Like having children of our own?" When I nodded, he continued, "I can't wait to start a family with you, to see you get big with my child, to make trips for your cravings, but I would like to marry you first."

"Well it might be kind of late for that last one. Remember our last night together?" He nodded. "Well something wonderful came of it." I decided to take Ginny's approach to introducing his daughter to him.

It took him a minute, but he finally caught on. "You mean to tell me that you got pregnant? I have a child? I'm a father?"

I nodded, "You have a daughter." He answering smile was blinding. "I take it you're happy?"

"I'm very happy, love. I've always wanted a little girl. How old is she? What's her name? What's she like?" He asked rapidly.

"Whoa, slow down for a minute. She's seven months old today. Her name's Lyra Michelle Malfoy, and she's one of the happiest, smartest, and brightest babies I've ever met" I finished with a smile.

"Granger, of course she's smart. Look who her parents are" He responded in that drawl that drove me mad. It always reminded me of our early years in Hogwarts and made me want to smack him again, but I digress. He was right. We were the top two in our class.

"When can I meet her?" Instead of answering him I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to Lyra's nursery. Quietly, I opened the door and led him over to the crib where Lyra was sleeping peacefully. As soon as he saw her a look of awe crossed his features. As I had hoped, Lyra had my mother's curls and Draco's blonde hair. You couldn't tell while she was sleeping, but Lyra also had Draco's piercing grey eyes and they were beautiful.

"She's perfect" He whispered.

"She looks like you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the pregnancy and birth."

"It's alright. I forgive you, but you did miss an exciting pregnancy and birth."

"Really? And pray tell, how exciting was it?" So in hushed tones I relayed all that had occurred during my pregnancy through the start of Lyra's life. Draco looked so heartbroken that I almost wished I didn't tell him, but he deserved to know.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've been there. You had to go through that on your own when I should have been there to help."<p>

"Draco, it's okay. It's alright. I'm alright. Lyra's alright. I wasn't alone. I had the girls with me. They helped me as much as they could. Everything turned out perfect" I reassured him as I hugged him again.

"Next time, I will be there for every step. I won't leave your side." Instead of arguing with his logic, I simply nodded.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who was pregnant after you guys left."

"Who else?"

I smirked his smirk and answered, "Pansy, Ginny, and Luna." His face was priceless.

After telling him of his niece and nephews we both settled into my bed with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. At that moment, I knew things were going to be okay. Draco was home at last, we were going to get married, and eventually, we were going to give Lyra some siblings. Everything was fine, just as Ginny said it would be. I just needed to have faith.

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism, or any criticism, is greatly appreciated. Again, I'm not a doctor, nor do I have medical knowledge. Please ask your doctor if you have questions.


End file.
